


there's a heart stain on the carpet

by eyesmiling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, a lot of fluff, and got what he wanted wink wonk, jeno just wants to kith nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiling/pseuds/eyesmiling
Summary: "Does your honey chapstick taste good?" Jeno blurts out.You see, Jeno has made a lot of mistakes in his life. He don't do homeworks, he barely pays attention to class, he uses 'me and you' instead of 'you and I', and he doesn't cry during sad movies. A lot of mistakes, truly. But this one really takes the cake."Um," Jaemin looks at him, raising a brow. "Yes?"Yep, he's fucked.(Five times Jeno wants to kiss Jaemin and one time Jaemin finally takes the matter in his own hands.)





	there's a heart stain on the carpet

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: jeno being the panicked gay and jaemin unknowingly being the confident gay

Jaemin has invited Jeno to his room to study for the upcoming exams, the two of them sitting on the floor and facing each other, a table between them with textbooks and highlighters scattered around.

Jeno tries to focus on this Math equation in front of him about finding an x or whatever, he really does. But when his crush is right in front of him looking like a greek god, his focus is definitely not gonna be on the Math equation.

He raises his head slightly, seeing that the younger has his head down, tongue peeking out in concentration. Jeno kinda wants to implode.

The older's eyes shift down on the other's lips and stays there, noticing the subtle sheen the younger has on his lips. And he knows why, he has seen Jaemin pull out a tube of honey chapstick and apply it on his lips. Jeno  _kinda_ wants to kiss him. (Read: he  _really_ wants to kiss him.)

Jeno has probably been staring at Jaemin's lips for too long, because the younger is suddenly lifting his head up and is directly staring at him. Naturally, Jeno panics, and before he can stop himself, the words are out by his mouth before he knows it.

"Does your honey chapstick taste good?" Jeno blurts out.

 You see, Jeno has made a lot of mistakes in his life. He don't do homeworks, he barely pays attention to class, he uses 'me and you' instead of 'you and I', and he doesn't cry during sad movies. A lot of mistakes, truly. But this one, the sentence he said right now, really takes the cake.

 "Um," Jaemin looks at him, raising a brow. "Yes?"

 Yep, he's fucked.

"Why do you ask?" Jaemin asks, eyes filled with amusement and lips curling into a small smirk.

Jeno gulps, eyes darting anywhere but the boy in front of him, racking his brain for an excuse. "Iーfor scientific purposes, yeah." He says, an awkward smile appearing on his face.  _Smooth, Lee Jeno. Very smooth._

Jaemin pointedly stares at him for a while, making Jeno even more nervous because  _'What if he knows, oh my god I'm screwedー'_ Jeno  mentally freaks out, hoping that his internal crisis isn't being shown in his face. After another minute of complete silence, Jaemin just shakes his head at him and smiles, "Whatever, you creep. Let's just continue studying before we both fail." 

Jeno releases a breath he don't know he was holding and nods, looking down on his textbook again.

 

 

"You what?!" Donghyuck exclaims, just before he bursts out laughing. Jeno immediately covers his mouth and glares at him. He can't have the librarian kicking them out again because of Donghyuck's obnoxious self.

"Keep it down, you shit." Jeno says, retreating his hand back when the other finally stops laughing, settling on letting out amused huffs instead, wiping the tears gathering on the corners of his eyes. "Oh man, that's so good. You're such a mess." Donghyuck tells him, snickering.

Jeno rolls his eyes, lightly punching the younger on the shoulder. "Thanks, man. I can feel the love and support."

Donghyuck only laughs at him again. "Why don't you just confess like a normal person, instead of staring at his lips and dreams about kissing him? Like dude, that's creepy."

The older looks at him with a shocked expression, " _Dude,_ I can't do that. I'm not risking it, I can't lose our friendship." Jeno says in disbelief.

It's Donghyuck's turn to roll his eyes at him, "You're not losing anything, you don't even know how he feels." He squints his eyes at him. 

"He doesn't like me." Jeno sighs. Donghyuck giggles at him. "You're such a loser, you won't even know until you try, right?" The younger says, eyes shifting back on his textbook.

Jeno hums, pondering over it for a second. "I guess." He shrugs.

 

 

_**one.** _

 

The convenience store was empty when Jeno arrives, except for the tall, bored-looking cashier ( _Lucas,_ his name tag says.) behind the counter. He grumbles a tired "Welcome." when Jeno opens the glass doors, and Jeno nods at him in response. He makes a beeline for the basket pile, grabbing one and pulling out a piece of paper where his mom has written down.

Jeno finishes his little trip on the poultry and vegetables section, heading down the aisle to grab a few bags of his favorite chips.

He enters the section, his eyes examining the different junk foods in front of him, sighing in frustration when he cant find what he's looking for. He turns around, not completely before he catches sight of a familiar bag of chips, rushing giddily towards it.

Jeno stops right in front of it, marveling at it for a bit before reaching a hand out to grab it. But suddenly, a hand shoots out at the same time he does and both of their hands make contact, Jeno's hand overlapping the other.

"Oh, sorryー" His words suddenly dies from his mouth when he turns his head to the side and quickly realizing who the hand belongs to.

It's Jaemin. The gods must not be on his side today and decides to watch him suffer instead. 

The said boy is looking at him with wide eyes, mouth forming a small 'o' before immediately being replaced with a smile. "Hi, Jeno." Jaemin says cheerfully, and Jeno just kind of watches his pink lips mouth the words and syllables he's saying. (Jeno really _really_ wants to kiss him.) Jeno realizes what he was doing and snaps his eyes up again, meeting the other's unbothered gaze. He also realizes that their hands is still touching, so he snatches his hand back and leaves it hanging on his side instead.

"Uhーthe chips, you can have it." Jeno chokes out, clearing his throat and shooting the younger a quick smile. He can vaguely hear Donghyuck screaming  _"Whipped!"_ on his mind.

Jaemin's smile stretches out more, openly beaming at him. Jeno's throat seem to dry up again. "Thank you, Jeno! You're the best." Jaemin giggles at him and  _wow, is that an angel singing I hear?_ "No problem, yeah." Jeno replies as Jaemin grabs the bag of chips completely and turns around, leaving him to muse about what happened just now,

He sighs albeit a little dreamily afterwards, blindly grabbing for a different bag of chips, not knowing that it's his least favorite flavor.

( _But hey, it's worth it._ Jeno thinks as he shoves a handful of chips in his mouth when he returns home.)

 

 

_**two.** _

 

Jeno has been staring at the same page for the past five minutes, trying to decipher this mass of jumbled numbers and letters written messily on his notes and he can feel his head throbbing. Jeno rubs at his temples to try and soothe it but sighs when he finds out it doesn't help at all.

He stands up, the chair his sitting on screeching noisily and echoing throughout the silent library and he grabs his belongings and stuffs them in his bag as quick as possible before the librarian catches up to him and bans him from the library forever.

He leaves the library and heads to the campus cafe, pushing open the doors and hurriedly making his way towards his favorite spot right next to the window.

Jeno takes out his textbook again and opens it on the page he's on earlier, proceeding to absentmindedly scribbling down notes.

He's still staring on the same page when a cup of coffee suddenly fills his line of vision. He confusedly looks up, about to say that he didn't order but shuts his mouth as soon as he sees who it is.

"Looks like you're having a hard time." Jaemin grins, plopping at the seat across him and accidentally knocking their knees together. "Sorry." He says, grin still on his face.

Jeno gulps, trying to find suitable words, his brain deciding to shut down at this very moment. "You don't have to." He manages to let out.

Jaemin shakes his head, "I don't, but I want to." He hums before continuing, "And you look like you need it."

Mumbling a "thank you," Jeno grabs the coffee and sips, the taste of it overwhelming and he hums appreciatively. He sets the coffee back down and focuses on the problem he has to solve again. The amount of numbers being absorbed into his mind is making his head ache again and he briefly wonders that if this bitch of a homework doesn't exist, he and Jaemin would be in a _platonic_ date right now.

"You're doing it wrong." A voice speaks up, and it sounds surprisingly near and clear.

Jeno snaps his head up, coming face-to-face with Jaemin and  _holy shit_ Jeno is close to actually imploding. The younger is speaking again, but Jeno can't focus on his words when the other's face is this close to him and making Jeno forget how to breathe.

Jaemin's lips are a hair's breadth away from his, and it looks so soft from his view, the pink flesh glistening probably from the chapstick and Jeno wants to touch it. ( _With my lips,_ his mind helpfully supplies.)

"ーno, Jeno!" 

Jeno snaps from his reverie and sees Jaemin's concerned eyes at him, making Jeno lean back and slump on his chair. "Are you okay? You were just staring at me with a weird look on your face."

Heat crawls up from Jeno's neck to his face and he quickly looks away. "Yeah, IーI'm okay. What were you saying?" He asks, changing the subject.

Jaemin smiles at him and repeats what he's saying earlier with Jeno trying to listen this time, but his mind continues to drift at the events that happened. 

_A mess._

 

 

_**three.** _

 

"Your house or mine?" Jaemin asks, sitting on an empty chair beside him.

Their professor decides that among their endless homeworks and unfinished schoolworks, a group project would be a good idea. The project was supposed to be in a group of three, but the whole class don''t fit because of the uneven numbers so one group consists of two people only.

Fate decided to play around and now that one group is Jaemin and Jeno. (Jeno can see from the corner of his eye that Donghyuck flashing a thumbs up on his way. He'll deal with that later.)

"Mine? If you don't mind." Jeno answers him, grabbing the items on his desk and shoving it inside his bag. Jaemin hums, "Let's go."

They both stand up and head outside.

 

The walk to Jeno's house is only five minutes from school, but he feels like it's been an hour since they started walking. They walk in a comfortable silence with a steady pace, and whenever their hands brush occasionally Jeno dies a little bit inside. 

He hopes that someday he'll be able to freely hold Jaemin's hand, declare his love for him without a care in the world, cuddle him whenever and kiss him without worrying about losing their friendship. It's been three years since he and the younger met, and Jeno swears his heart soared when he first laid his eyes on Jaemin. He thought that it was just a simple crush that will go away eventually but  _no._

He and Jaemin kind of just build up this special bond that they have without knowing how and when, but it's enough for Jeno.

"Jeno?" Jaemin's voice brings him back to reality and he whips his head to the side, facing the other. "You okay?" Jaemin continues.

"Yeah, just thinking what we'll do for the project." He lies, and Jaemin hums, thankfully not prodding in any further.

"We're here," Jeno announces after a bit, leading Jaemin to his house.

Jaemin steps inside and observes it's interior. "You have a nice house." He grins at him, making Jeno chuckle. "Thanks."

 

They were now sitting and leaning against the wall side by side on Jeno's bed, and he tries to ignore the feeling of Jaemin's knees and shoulders pressed up against him. Really, he tries. His laptop is perched in either side of their thighs and Jeno can feel the other's skin rubbing against his even at the slightest movement. Jeno feels like dying on the spot, this is too much for him.

He scrolls down on his laptop for a few minutes before hearing Jaemin yawn next to him, his stretching his arms up and bumping their shoulders together rather painfully.

"I'm so sleepy." Jaemin mumbles, rubbing at his eyes like a child and it's so  _cute,_ Jeno feels his heart flip. "Then sleep for a while, I'll just wake you up." Jeno says, turning back to his laptop.

He hears Jaemin hum and he immediately goes back to research and jot down notes.

After a few minutes, he feels a weight settle on his shoulder. Alarmed, he turns his head and suddenly his nose comes contact with brown tufts of hair. Jeno freezes, his heart beating so fast when he processes what's happening.

He tries to calm himself and turns back to the laptop, but is stopped when a hand suddenly curls itself on Jeno's arm.

 _This is it, this is how it ends for me._ Jeno thinks, his mind racing with different thoughts and emotions.

He wills himself to relax, his shoulders tensing up so much and Jeno mentally curses himself for being like this. Slowly, he tries to ease his muscles and melts against the wall, the other boy being shifted closer to him when he does so. He looks down, observing Jaemin's sleeping face. His eyes are gently closed, his eyebrows relaxed. He looks peaceful, Jeno doesn't have the heart to wake him up.

Jeno turns back to his laptop when suddenly, he hears mumbling. He looks back down, and Jaemin's mouth is now set into a pout, random sleepy blabbers coming out of it and Jeno almost coos at him. Jeno's eyes catches sight of Jaemin absentmindedly licking his lips in his sleep, his mouth now glistening with a mix of chapstick and a bit of saliva and Jeno immediately looks away.

He can feel his heart racing, and tries to relax himself by opening Word and types down what he was writing.

(Jeno quickly falls asleep afterwards, his head leaning against Jaemin's own. They were woken up by the sound of the older's phone ringing, jolting them awake and forcing them to rush the project. Let's just say they got the grade they deserve.)

 

 

_**four.**_

 

Jeno is sitting on the cafeteria with Donghyuck and his boyfriend, Mark. The two of them are all over on each other for the past minutes and Jeno wants to do nothing but leave them alone.

"Can you two stop? I'm trying to eat." Jeno glares at them, shoving a bacon in his mouth. Donghyuck is sitting on Mark's lap, the other spoon-feeding him, giggling and whispering to each other.

The both of them pause to look at Jeno, Mark's apologetic eyes and Donghyuck's triumphant grin greeting him. "Aw, is wittle Jeno jeawous?" Donghyuck teases him, his voice intentionally high. Jeno rolls his eyes. "I'm not."

Donghyuck seems like he's about to make fun of him further when his eyes suddenly drift behind him, his mouth curling to a sly smile. "Thank me later." He says, and before Jeno can ask what he means, Donghyuck cups both his hands around his mouth and shouts. 

"JAEMIN! Sit with us!"

Jeno panics inwardly and looks at Mark for help, but the latter only shakes his head apologetically, knowing that he won't be able to stop his boyfriend.

He can hear rapid footsteps coming near them, and he immediately fixes his hair subtly (Read:  _obviously_ ) and tries to compose himself, his heart beating wildly on his chest. He glares at Donghyuck, but it seems like it don't affect the other as he only laughs at him.

"Uh, hello."  _At this moment, Jeno's heart seem to fuck up._

"Hello, Jaemin." Donghyuck greets him with Mark mumbling a "Hello." afterwards. "Go sit next to Jeno, I'm sure he don't mind." Donghyuck cackles.  _That little devil._

Jeno scoots to his right, letting Jaemin sit beside him, their thighs almost touching because of how close they are. All these interactions are making his head dizzy with euphoria.

The table is silent, excuse for the occasionally mumbling and silent laughter from Donghyuck and Mark's side. Jeno focuses on his food, the boy beside him scrolling through his phone. After finishing down his food, he slumps on his seat, their thighs completely touching from the action.

He turns his head to the side to sneak a peek on Jaemin's phone, his chin hovering just above the younger's shoulder. He's scrolling on Twitter, his timeline mostly consisting of cute animal videos.

Jeno accidentally lets out a quiet "aw." when Jaemin scrolls past down a picture of a kitten, immediately regretting when the younger whips his head around to face him, their noses slightly touching. 

Jeno lets out an embarrassingly loud yelp and jumps back, the shame crawling through him disappearing when he sees Jaemin bursts out laughing, his mouth stretched into a wide smile, his laugh coming out almost like a wheeze, his eyes crinkling and Jeno's so in love it  _hurts._

Jaemin still has a broad grin on his face when he stops laughing, and Jeno wants to kiss him  _so bad._

They're just staring at each other for a moment until Jaemin suddenly looks down on his phone, his eyes widening comically.

"Oh shoot, I'm late for my next class. See you, guys!" He exclaims, snatching his bag and running down the hall.

The table is silent again, until Donghyuck suddenly opens his mouth to speak. 

"Okay, I know you're whipped. But I didn't know you were  _that_ whipped." 

Jeno groans.

 

 

_**five.** _

 

It's past 3PM when Jeno hears knocking on his door. 

Confused, he stands up from his laying position on the couch and moves towards the door. He turns the knob and opens it, his heart jumping from shock.

"Jaemin?" He says, tone dripping in disbelief.

"It's me!" The said boy cheers, making Jeno smile in endearment.

"Why are you here?" Jeno asks, his eyebrows raising up in confusion. "Not that I don't like you being here." He quickly adds, cheeks heating up. He hopes to the gods above that Jaemin won't notice.

"Um, wellー" Jaemin trails off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I was supposed to bring you a cake from the newly opened cafe down the block, but you see, I.. I accidentally dropped it." He finishes his sentence, his cheeks glowing a pretty shade of red. 

Jeno's laughter bubbles from his throat, "You what?" He says, letting out a small laugh of amusement.

The younger puffs his cheeks out and glares at him, and he looks  _far_ from intimidating. _He looks like an angry kitten,_ Jeno mentally notes.

"Shut it, it's the cake's fault for slipping from my hands." Jaemin defends himself, crossing his arms.

Jeno laughs at him again.

"Wait, if you're supposed to bring a cake to me, then why did you continue your way here?" Jeno asks him again, confusion coming back at him.

Jaemin's  _cute_ angry face is replaced by a grin in an instant. "Well, I was supposed to go back. But I'm near your house and I'm craving cakes so I thought that ' _hey, I don't have to waste my energy going back so I'm just going to continue my journey here and bake a cake with you instead!_ '" He says in one breath, pausing to pant a little afterwards. "So here I am."

Jeno stares at him, mouth going slack. "Waitーdid you just say we'll bake a cake?" He says, eyebrows shooting up even more.

"Uh, yes? What better way of moving on from a wasted cake than making one, am I right?" Jaemin nudges him with his elbow, wiggling his brows before suddenly stopping. "Um, unless you don't want to, I don't want to force you or annythingー" Jeno cuts him off. 

"It's fine, really. Come inside." He opens the door wider and lets the other in. "Do you have baking stuff?" Jeno asks.

Jaemin freezes, turning his head slowly at him. "Um." He says dumbly.

Jeno sighs, walking past him to grab his wallet and his phone. "Come on, we'll buy some."

 

After their trip to the nearest convenience store (with mostly Jeno trying not to implode as he watches Jaemin squeal while picking cute toppings), they immediately head to the kitchen, setting down two bags full of ingredients. 

They stand by the counter awkwardly, staring at the bags in complete silence.

"Jaemin," He says slowly, the other squeaking out a "yes?"

"Do you know how to bake?" Jeno looks at him, seeing the younger's shoulders sink down pitifully.

"No." Jaemin admits, then asks back. "Do you?"

"No."

Silence.

After a while, Jaemin speaks. "Well, hopefully the internet knows how to." He laughs awkwardly. Jeno nods in agreement. "Hopefully."

 

"Jeno, I don't think that's what beat the eggs mean.."

"But it says beatー"

"I don't think you're supposed to punch it, oh my godー"

 

"Jaemin, why does the sugar taste like salt?"

"..."

"..."

"Lee Jeno, you did  _NOT_ just put salt instead of sugar."

"Um."

"Come back here, youー"

 

"Hey Jeno, where's the batter?"

"I already put it in the oven, like you said."

"Did you remove the foil?"

"What foil?"

"..."

"..."

"Jeno, the oven is on fucking fireー"

 

After an oven almost exploding and ruined cake batter later, they finally fixed their mess and are now decorating the cake with colorful sugary frostings and icings, sprinkles and other edible decorating things scattered around the table and some are on the floor, but the mess doesn't matter because they're now staring at the cake like it's their firstborn child.

"It's beautiful." Jaemin says dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

"It is." Jeno sniffs, observing the cake.

The cake is, well, something you can call a disaster. Burnt bread, too much frosting, it's three layered glory dangerously leaning to one side and threatening to break apart and fall any second now, sprinkles everywhere. But it's their creation, they made it, so it's all okay.

Jeno looks at Jaemin, noticing a tiny bit of frosting plastered on the corner of his lips.

Without thinking, Jeno reaches a hand forward, cupping the side of Jaemin's jaw on his fingers and drags the younger's bottom lip ( _He desperately wants to kiss it,_ his mind helpfully supplies again.) with his thumb and successfully removing the bit of frosting.

And because his mind can't keep up and work properly soon enough, he looks at his thumb covered with the frosting and raises it up to his lips, tongue darting out to lick it. The sweetness of the frosting and a hint of honey filling his tastebuds.

_Wait, honey?_

Jeno's brain cells seem to work this time, his mind processing all of this and he looks up to see Jaemin staring back at him in shock, wide eyes and mouth opened.

_Is this how I die? Please tell me this is how I die._

Silence filled them for a moment, neither of them speaking or moving, Jaemin still staring at him and with Jeno staring at the ground, apparently finding the sprinkles by his feet interesting.

Jeno hears Jaemin take a deep breath, and he squeezes his eyes, expecting the possible upcoming exclaims of disgust and hate.

What he doesn't expect is, "Is the frosting good?"

Jeno snaps his head back up so fast he got dizzy. "What?"

Jaemin smiles at him, pointing at the plastic baggies filled with frosting. "I said, is the frosting good?"

The older boy swallows in attempt on reviving his dry throat. "Uhーyeah. It does, really sweet, though." He manages to chokes out. ( _It's your chapstick's fault it got sweeter._ Jeno wants to scream.)

The other beams at him, "Let's taste the cake together, shall we?" 

Jeno nods, shuffling closer to him. He doesn't know if it's his mind playing tricks on him but he swears he sees a red tint on Jaemin's cheeks. He shakes his head, trying not to get his hopes up.

He tears off a piece from the bottom layer, popping it in his mouth and cringing at the taste.  _Yep, really burnt._

"Hey Jeno." He hears, turning around. "Whatー" Jeno starts before being cut off by a piece of cake being thrown on his face.

Jeno wipes the frosting that got on his eye and shoves his hand down the cake to grab a handful.

"Oh, it's  _on._ "

(The cake may have a burnt batter, overflowing with frosting, ugly exterior, they may not actually get to taste an actual cake, they may have spent little too much money for the ingredients, but it doesn't matter. Not when they're having fun like this.

The amount of cake pieces being thrown back and forth is a bit too much and is all too messy, but seeing Jaemin smile like this?

 _It's quite worth it._ Jeno thinks.)

 

 

_**\+ one.** _

 

"What do you mean you never had a sleepover?!" 

Jeno winces when Jaemin suddenly screams into his ear. "Uh, I never had a sleepover."

The younger boy squints his eyes at him. "Like, ever?"

"Ever." Jeno confirms, nodding.

Jaemin presses his lips in a straight line, seeming to be deep in thought. Jeno watches him, raising a brow. 

"Well, we'll change that right now!" Jaemin says, eyes bright in excitement. 

"Right now?" Jeno's shock must show on his face at how the other giggles at him. "Right now!" Jaemin laughs, standing up and grabbing his arm and pulling him up from where he's sitting, dragging him towards the opposite side from where his house is.

"Um, where are we going?" Jeno asks, steadying himself and matches Jaemin's pace.

The younger boy wrinkles his nose. "To fairyland." He answers, laughing when he sees Jeno's dumbfounded face. "My house, obviously."

Jeno nods silently, facing forward.

 

After passing one more block, Jaemin grabs his hand and pulls him towards a house painted with blue and white, it looks nice and home-y, in Jeno's opinion.

"My mom won't be home until tomorrow afternoon so we're safe!" Jaemin tells him, leading him on the doorstep and reaching for his keys, inserting it and unlocking the door.

Jaemin opens the door wide, letting Jeno step inside first. 

The older looks around the house, and it overall looks modern. Leather couches, expensive-looking television, and shiny flooring. It's really nice.

"Come on, my room is where all the magic happens." Jaemin says, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling coyly. Jeno flushes, "Please don't say that ever again." He groans while Jaemin laughs.

The younger tugs on his hand ( _Holy shit, we're still holding hands?_ Jeno absentmindedly thinks.), making his way upstairs with Jeno shortly following after him. They stroll down at the end of the hall and come face-to-face with a wooden door with plenty of gudetama stickers. Jeno mentally coos at him.

Jaemin opens the door, leading him towards the center of his room. Jeno almost whines when Jaemin pulls his hand out from his grip and opens his closet. Jeno uses that time to properly absorb what's happening. He's in his three-year crush' room, about to have a sleepover. Jeno mentally facepalms, thinking what he has done in his past life to be here at this very moment. ( _Not confess?_ His mind, once again, helpfully supplies.)

"Ta-da!" Jaemin exclaims from behind him, making him turn around. The younger is holding a worn out t-shirt and a pair of pajamas, holding them out to Jeno, who takes it with a confused look on his face. "Uh?" He says, looking up at Jaemin.

"Put it on, silly." Jaemin chuckles at him, turning around and getting his own clothes. "Go change in the bathroom." He says.

Jeno nods and heads toward the bathroom and begins to change his clothes.

 

Once they're both settled, Jaemin rummages through his drawer, pulling out a box and padding back towards Jeno. He holds out the box at him, "These are face masks, my mom bought it for me because I used to have sleepovers with old friends." Jaemin laughs before continuing, "You can pick for the both of us because I'm heading downstairs to get some food." Jeno nods, taking the box.

Jeno opens the box once Jaemin leaves, picking it all up and examining the different flavors. He decides on the honey one and the cherry one, settling them down the coffee table. He closes the box and sets it back down too, waiting patiently for the other.

After a few minutes, he hears the door opening and revealing Jaemin, two bags of chips in his hands. 

He sets the chips down the table as well, walking over to Jeno. "Have you decided yet?" He asks him. Jeno nods, handing him the honey face mask. "You like honey, right?" He mentally slaps himself for blurting that.  _Good job, dumbass._ He sarcastically applauds himself in his mind.

Jaemin's eyebrows shoot up, "Yeah, how did you know?" He asks, a bit suspicious. Jeno only shrugs. "Wild guess." He answers, mentally patting himself at the back for not stuttering. Jaemin giggles, "If you say so."

Jaemin takes the face mask Jeno is holding, the other shooting him a confused look. "I'll put it on you." Jaemin clarifies. Jeno feels his heart backflipping. "Iーokay." He replies.

The younger pushes him until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to forcibly sit down and Jaemin hovering above him. He opens the container, dipping his finger on the substance and begins to apply it on Jeno's face.

Jaemin's fingers are light and careful against his skin, delicately spreading the mask all the way from his chin to his forehead. "Close your eyes," The younger whispers, and Jeno can feel the exhale on his own lips, causing him to shiver and closing his eyes tight.

The fingers on his face continues to dance around his eyes and in his nose, and Jaemin leans back when he's finished.

"My turn!" He says as soon as the older opens his eyes, the other plopping on the bed next to him. 

Jeno stands up, grabbing the younger's honey face mask and standing in front of the younger and bending forward until his face is hovering above his.

At this kind of proximity, he can count his long eyelashes and sees the hidden and almost invisible freckles on the younger's cheeks. He looks ethereal like this, raw beauty exposed for Jeno to see.

He dips his fingers on the substance like Jaemin did earlier and applies it on his face. Jaemin's skin is smooth against his fingers, almost silky. He tries to calm his heart as he nears the chin, applying it around his lips and uses all his willpower to not kiss him right then and there.

Jeno quickly moves on to his forehead, easing the curve of his eyebrows with the pad of his thumb and causing the younger to relax completely. He glides his fingers along Jaemin's tall nose, spreading it evenly and straightens back up when he's done. "There."

Jaemin opens his eyes, locking it with Jeno's own and smiling. "Let's watch a movie and wait for the face masks to dry."

The older nods, sitting back on the bed and watches the younger as he goes across the room to get his laptop and sits back down next to him. "What movie do you want to watch?" Jaemin asks, turning his laptop on.

Jeno shrugs, "Anything you want." Jaemin hums, nodding. "We'll watch the Avengers, then."

Jaemin clicks the movie and they begin to watch, neither of them making any sort of noise. However, Jeno can't find himself to focus on the movie, rather, he's more captivated by the presence beside him.

Jaemin is curled up against him, his knees drew back against his chest with his arms wrapped around it and he looks unbelievably small like this, Jeno feels a little bit more in love.

Nothing really happens between them throughout the whole movie other than Jeno not-so-subtly stealing glances longer than necessary at Jaemin, thankful that the younger seems to be so absorbed in the fight scenes.

When the movie is over, Jaemin closes his laptop and puts it aside. "Let's wash the masks, it's getting itchy." He says, standing up and heading to the bathroom. Jeno nods and follows behind him.

The both of them reaches the bathroom and rinses their faces, the scent of honey and cherry filling the room and swiftly making the room relaxing.

After they finish cleaning their faces, they head back to the room. 

"What now?" Jeno asks when they stop in the middle of the room and staring at each other. Jaemin looks at the clock above his door, "Well, it's already midnight. So I guess we sleep?" He states, plopping down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll take the floor." Jeno announces, making Jaemin shake his head so fast Jeno worries he'll break his neck and stands up.

"Nope, you'll take the bed." He says. Jeno furrows his brows, "But this is your room."

"You're the guest." Jaemin sticks his tongue out. "I can't let you sleep on the floor." Jeno hurriedly says.

Jaemin pauses for a moment, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "I guess we'll both take the bed then." He says and nods, confirming what he just said.

Jeno sputters and chokes on his own spit, "Um." He croaks out, rubbing his throat. 

The younger snickers at his reaction, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you don't want me to take the floor, I don't want you to take the floor, so we'll both sleep on the bed instead." 

Jeno feels a bit lightheaded. "OーOkay." He stutters. Jaemin gives him a smile. "Great, come here, then." He pats on the space beside him. "I'm sure we'll both fit."

The older nods and hesitantly moves to sit beside Jaemin. The younger yawns and lays down, his back facing Jeno and reaches for the blanket, throwing it over his body. "Goodnight, Jeno." He grumbles. 

Jeno sighs. "Goodnight."

For a while, Jeno just sits there. His heart beating so fast against his chest that he's afraid Jaemin will hear it. First, he got invited for a sleepover (Which is basically a subtle type of friendzone, Jeno's sure.), next they're suddenly applying face masks to each other and watching movies (Completely platonic, of course. Face masks are totally not a progress. Watching movies, maybe?), and now they're supposed to share a bed. (Too much for Jeno, honestly.)

Jeno cradles his head in both of his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh. He still feels lightheaded, all his feelings suddenly coming into one and messing with him.

It's too much for him to bear, he can't just let it out because he doesn't want to break the bond he and Jaemin created. He doesn't want to risk it and lose their friendship, he doesn't want to lose  _him._ (He can hear Donghyuck yelling  _"Coward!"_ somewhere on the back of his head.)

Then, there's suddenly a movement behind him and Jeno freezes, afraid that he woke the younger up.

"Jeno?"  _Oh shit._ "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" 

Jeno turns around, facing Jaemin. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Jaemin shakes his head, "No, I can't sleep. What about you? Why are you still awake? It's past midnight." Jaemin's concerned eyes bore into his, his mouth set into a frown and Jeno looks down, exhaling shakily. "Nothing's wrong, just thinking aboutーabout stuff."

The younger stays silent for a bit before speaking again. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  _Yes! I'm madly in love with you!_ Jeno feels like screaming.

"No, everything's fineー" Jaemin cuts him off, "I know that something's wrong, Jeno. Seriously, what is it? I won't get mad, I promise."

Jeno lets out a shaky breath again, "You won't get mad?" Jaemin nods.

Suddenly, all his emotions become overwhelming. He's here, at Jaemin's room, in front of him, about to confess to him, about to tell everything he feels. For once, Jeno wants these feelings to disappear. He can't lose him now, not at this rate. But with Jaemin looking at him with such patient eyes, soft gaze and all. The shadows casted by the moonlight making Jaemin glow and it's just  _too much._

Jeno opens his mouth, and the words stumble out before he can think.

"I'm in love with you, Na Jaemin."

There, he said it. All the burden he seem to carried on his shoulders being lifted up, but his heart still feels heavy as he shuts his eyes and waits for the rejection to come.

But, what he gets instead is a hand on his shoulder and lips pressed against his.

Jeno snaps his eyes open just as Jaemin pulls away. "Waitーwhat?" He blinks at the younger, who's smiling at him so bright the sun would be put into shame.

"Is that not enough response for you?" The younger giggles, before taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you too, Lee Jeno. For a while now." 

Happiness and relief bubbles in Jeno's chest all at once he can't even fathom a response. Instead of responding verbally, he reaches for the back of Jaemin's neck and brings their faces close together.

Jeno brushes his lips against the other's, before fully slotting his lips against his.

His heart clenches in his chest and he feels so dizzy and so happy as their mouths move against each other in a slow rhythm, all their emotions being put into one action making them kiss more deeply and passionately.

Jeno nips on the younger's bottom lip, Jaemin letting out a small whine and opening his mouth, the older inserting his tongue and maps around Jaemin's mouth, bringing out more of the younger's noises that makes heat pool on Jeno's stomach.

Soon, Jaemin's pushing him away, a string of saliva disconnecting them. Both of them breathing heavily as they both process what just happened.

Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist and pulls the younger's body flush against him, burying his face against the crook of his neck, pressing a small kiss on the sensitive skin just below his ear, making the younger giggle.

"This is the happiest day of my life." He mumbles against the skin, pressing another kiss when Jaemin wraps his arms around his shoulders, resting his head against Jeno's. "Mine too." Jaemin replies.

 

They're now both lying down, facing each other. Jeno traces the dips and curves of Jaemin's face with his eyes, as if he's planting them to his memory. He grabs Jaemin's hand that's lying between them and intertwines their fingers together, his heart warming when the other smiles at him.

They continue to stare at each other, as if words are conveying through their eyes, and it's enough.

"Hey, Jaemin." He calls, the younger letting out a hum in response. "You were right."

Jaemin raises a brow, "Right about what?"

Jeno smiles, squeezing Jaemin's hand.

"Your honey chapstick  _do_ taste good." 

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm jeno's mind
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nomintwt) and scream about nomin with me because that's all i do


End file.
